


Napoleon Solo's Disguise Breaks The Fourth Wall

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Missing Scene, S02 E09 The Deadly Toys Affair, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: And definitly isn't inconspicuous. This man is just too adorkable to be unseen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> Napoleon's cuteness belongs to Robert Vaughn and his fans who absolutely adore him. 
> 
> Edward Applegate's glasses + False Nose + False Attack Eyebrows + False Thick Moustache + Napoleon being himself = this image. Sorry for the gratuite silliness.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please look at this man's face in this scene. *-*
> 
> ... and remember that 50 years will pass, and both "Napoleon" and "Illya" will keep using these glasses and this moustache to make disguises. :)
> 
> Please feel free to share your feelings! Comments are always welcome.


End file.
